


Washed Clean

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hp100, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Wet challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washed Clean

It was raining lightly when Ron got off the tube at Stratford. It was the sort of rain that washed you clean, or encouraged new growth — if you were a poet. He had only vague directions; and his hair was plastered to his head by the time he found Hermione's house.

He hadn't seen her since the end of sixth year. Although he didn't understand what had happened he would play Muggle just to see her again.

The water trickled past his collar as he waited for the door to open. He didn't feel washed clean, he just felt wet.


End file.
